everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Altruistic Charming
Altruistic Developed Charming is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. He is the sweet and lovable son of one of the various prince charmings in Ever After. He has no idea what his destiny is and is afraid that he won't do a good job as a prince charming. Al actually wants to do some good in the world even though he is very immature and childish. Character Personality Al is a genuinely nice guy. He has never been in a fight, physically or vocally. Life wasn't that hard for Al, so he doesn't really have anything to be mad about but he tries to help people who do. He cares about everybody and wants everyone to be happy. The definition of childish is Altruistic Charming. His parents were never really around so he ended up spending most of his time with his younger siblings who are now fourteen, twelve, twelve, eight, six, and four. He spent most of his time around people younger than him so he has no idea how people of his age group behave. He gets bored easily and always has to be doing something fun. It is impossible to hate Al unless you're a monster, but even some monsters still like him. The more time you spend around him the more he grows on you. Being loveable is just in his nature and its part of his irresistible boyish charm. If he looks at you with those puppy dog eyes, your heart just melts. Al was forced to act as a role model for his younger siblings so they would have someone to look up to. Around his parents, he acts like the smart and mature prince he should be but inside his mind he is freaking out. He feels like he has two personalities and is not sure which one he likes better. Altruistic is the prince he should be while Al is the person he is. The prince charming is used to getting any object he wants and just can't help it. His parents felt guilty about leaving him for long amounts of time and buy him stuff to make up for it. Al isn't as spoiled as the other Charmings. His family is one of the poorer Charming families, but they are pretty rich. You can trust Al with anything. He never lies or cheats unless he has to and is completely trustworthy. He is a great person to confide into even if he doesn't understand what you're going through. Al is a great listener and will listen to anything you say. The prince charming just wants everyone to be happy. Nobody is as gullible as Al Charming. He will believe anything anyone says if they come up with a good enough story. He's not stupid but he isn't that smart either. He needs a tutor in almost every subject because he doesn't live up to his potential as a good student. Unlike some other people, Altruistic Charming is not a pushover. He believes in his opinions and won't be swayed by popular opinion or what other people think he should think. Just because he is not a pushover does not mean that he is not open minded. Like I said before, you just need to give him a good reason to change his mind. He does value bravery more than trustworthiness like any charming would. Most charmings aren't afraid of anything, but Al has a number of fears like his fear of animals. However, he can be brave when he wants to. Al believes that if you don't take risks one in a while you won't get anywhere. Hobbies Al loves playing with toys. The floor of his dorm room is covered with toys of all kinds that he loves to play with. Unlike the other students Al has not outgrown toys and still loves to play with them. He hates reading and studying and would always rather be playing with his toys. He loves archery. Al loves the thought of not having to fight someone but having the power to seriously injure someone. It's mostly target archery, and he always makes sure no animals and people are near him so he won't accidently hit them. He's good at it but doesn't want anyone to accidently get hurt because of him. It might seem stereotypical, but Al does like playing video games and reading comic books. He is a guy after all. Al can often be found playing the newest video games on the newest video game console. Comic books are littered all around his dorm room floor and he is a total comic book nerd. Don't underestimate his comic book knowledge. Seriously, most of his brain is comic book and video game knowledge instead of useful knowledge. Appearance Al's looks perfect, or at least that's what his family says. His hair is a rich golden brown color and his eyes are a liquid gold color that can make your heart literally melt. If you look at him straight in the eyes he can bend you to his will, but he doesn't know that he can do that. He has light skin and his hair is usually untidy because he keeps messing it up. Altruistic Charming is incredibly handsome and the true vision of a prince charming. Fairy Tale Main Article: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prince_Charming Prince Charming] How does Altruistic fit into it? Like many other charming princes, Al has no idea what his destiny is. His siblings have narrowed down all the possible stories for him but still have no clue what their older brothers destiny is. Al tries to be prepared for his destiny but it's hard to prepare if you don't know if your being saved or doing the saving. Relationships Family Al is not directly related to Daring, Dexter, and Darling. Their families are not at all related and are from different branches of the Charming family. Al's family is directly related to the charm flower charmings while Daring's family is from the medival knight branch of the charming family. Adventurous Charming Al loves his younger brother but Adven hates his older brother. He wants to be the next prince charming instead of Altruistic but can't because he is two years younger than Al. Adven is strong, smart, courageous, and everything else you would expect in a prince charming. He is extremely jealous of his older brother. He is 14 years old. Ambitious and Amiable Charming Al can not tell the twins apart even though they are different genders. He refers to them as the smart ones in the family and often goes to them for advice. Amb and Ami think of him as the cool and funny older brother even though they sometimes wonder how they are related to someone that stupid. They are both 12 years old. Amazing Charming Altruistic is Amazing's role model. Am wants to be just like his older brother when he grows up but it doesn't help that everything he does is amazing. Even though he won't admit it, Amazing is Al's favorite sibling to hang out with. They are both incredibly alike. Am is 8 years old. Angelic Charming Ang is literally an angel. She is sweet, polite, kind, and always has a smile on her face. Angelic is the most well behaved Charming sibling and Al is often compared to his younger sister. He loves her but wishes that she would act up once in a while instead of being the perfect child. Ang is 6 years old. Alluring Charming Allur is the problem child of the family. She never behaves and always gets herself into trouble. Altruistic is always the one who gets stuck babysitting the youngest Charming sibling. He always gets frustrated around her but she loves to see him frustrated. Allur is two and is the most spoiled child because she is the youngest. Intelligent Charming Intelligent is Al's father. He is one of the smartest members of the charming family and is ashamed of his oldest son's grades. Intelligence is the only thing is father values but Al has a very weak supply. Lucky for him, his father is never home enough to be disappointed. His father loves all his children but it is really obvious that the twins are his favorite. Generous Charming Al's mother is the sweetest person you'll ever meet next to Angelic. She would love to be with her children more but can't because she has a lot of responsibilities as a famous diplomat. She loves all of her children equally unlike her husband. His mother is Al's favorite family member. Anna Smith Anna is an honorary member of this Charming family. She is their nanny and took care of all seven charming siblings by herself. She is always calm and collected and never gets stressed out. Anna has taught Al a lot of important life lessons and facts. Stuffed Animals Draco the Dragon Draco and Altruistic have been friends ever since his parents gave Draco to him as a gift for his 5th birthday. They understand each other and are best bros. Al has started to feel like a third wheel ever since Draco started dating Princess Corn the Unicorn. They got past that and will always be best friends. Sparkles the Unicorn Al doesn't really like Sparkles that much and is only friends with her for Draco. They have started to become closer ever since Draco made them spend some time together. Sparkles the Unicorn was a gift from Angelic for his 13th birthday and she has been dating Draco for almost three years. Friends TBA Romance He has been asked out by a number of guys and girls but always finds a way to let them down easy. Al is just not ready for romance right now. However, Al is a natural charmer and a lot of girls (and some guys) have crushes on him. He could charm you off your feet but then have no idea why you fell down. Pet His parents never trusted their children with any pets and never even let them go near animals. Before he came to Ever After High he had never been within five feet of any animal. Al is terrified of wild animals and doesn't understand how people can keep them so close. He does not wish harm on animals but would never want to go near one. Altruistic never goes anywhere near the enchanted forest without a friend to protect him. Outfits Al is mostly always wearing a suit. He is mostly always wearing navy blue, gray, gold, and black. His clothes are designer brands and are really expensive. Basic- Al's basic outfit is a navy blue blazer over a gray plaid shirt with a gold tie. He also wears designer dark gray jeans with gold and black shoes and black socks. Class-ic Schedule First Period: Geografairy Second Period: Kingdom Management Third Period: Dragon Slaying Fourth Period: Hero Training Fifth Period: Beast Training & Care Sixth Period: Advanced Wooing Trivia * Hidden helped A LOT with the creation of Al * He was named Altruistic because his father is often called untrustworthy * His birthday is November 8, making him a Sagittarius * Al would be portrayed in live action by Zac Efron * Al is surprisingly a Gryffindor. You would think he is a Hufflepuff, but he really is a Gryffindor. (I did the test and everything) Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Charming Category:Prince Charming